schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Pride and Prejudice
We should all be free from racism and prejudice, but we still live with it. Racism How do people define racism? Racism is everywhere. Racism is when a person or a group of people makes comments about another person or group's race and cultural background. Don't you just hate when people make fun of others because of what their race is. How would you feel if you were mocked or joked about your race? How would you feel then? People who are racist to others are wrong people. A lot of people died for us because they stood up against racism, prejudice, sexism, and discrimination and there are still people who feel this way. Prejudice Prejudice is when a person is made fun of because of their skin color or made fun of if you hang out with a group or even practice a certain religion that other people don't do. Prejudice is a terrible thing and that was the cause of slavery. People just couldn't stand colored people. They were really harsh against blacks, puerto ricans, latinos and other non-white person. Has anyone ever been prejudice to you or someone you know? I have seen a movie called Remember The Titans. It's about a football team who had to work together but their school wouldn't accept the fact that the team is divided into both white and black people. Discrimination [http://www.colorado.edu/conflict/peace/problem/prejdisc.htm Discrimination is defined as making a distinction in favor of or against a person or thing based on the group, class, or category to which that person or thing belongs rather than on individual merit. Teens and the way they dress Why are we teen judged because of the way they dress? Everywhere you go people judge teens because of the way they are dressed. Just because some teens wear gear a little bigger then their size it doesn't mean that they are bad people. People shouldn't waste their time and look at some people differently because of the way they dress. We teens should have a say in what we want to wear to any place, because we are people, and people have rights to whatever they wear. Not all people can afford clothes anyway. So when some people wear the same pair of pants or shirt more than once, they get an odd glance. They shouldn't be put down by the things they wear. Not all people can dress the way you want them to. Respect It's hard to understand why people don't accept and respect respect others just because of their appearence or whatever. Everybody is equal. No one should have to feel that they are not welcomed because of what they wear, how they act, what they do, or who they are. When you're prejudice, you're most likely "hating" against yourself as well. You are more than likely that trait as well. For example, say you don't like somebody because they are more popular then you are. You have many friends as well, and are very well liked. Or say you don't like somebody because they are pretty, and you look good yourself! There is no need for hatred. Racism How do people define racism? Racism is everywhere. Racism is when a person or a group of people will make comments about another person or group's race and cultural background. Don't you just hate when people make fun of another because of what there race is. How would you feel if you were mocked or joked about your race? How would you feel then? People who are racist to another are wrong people. A lot of people died for us because they stood up against racism, prejudice, sexism, and discrimination and there are still people who feel this way. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC